disneyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sugar Rush: Good Morning Racers
Sugar Rush: Good Morning Racers is the sequel to the Wreck-It Ralph spin-off Sugar Rush: Good Night Sleep Tight Racers where the Sugar Racers wake up after their first night of Sugar Rush. Plot Coming Soon Dreams *Vanellope Von Schweetz: dreaming that she's making go-karts for the Candy People. *Rancis Fluggerbutter: dreaming that he's in a hall of mirrors. *Taffyta Muttonfudge: dreaming that she's winning a sugar cup. *Candlehead: dreaming that she's making Sugar Rush's tallest chocolate cake. *Gloyd Orangeboar: dreaming that he's eating rainning lemondrops and gumdrops. *Jubileena Bing-Bing: dreaming that she's making a picture frame from a lollipop. *Swizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey: dreaming that he's going up and sliding down a unicorn pop tree. *Snowanna Rainbeau: dreaming that she's a rock star. *Crumbelina DiCaramello: dreaming that she's swimming in alot of money. *Adorabeezle Winterpop: dreaming that she's skiing on the Ice Cream Mountains. *Minty Zaki (English dub): dreaming that she's doing flips on a balance beam. *Minty Sakura (Japanese dub): dreaming that she's practicing kendo. *Sticky Wipplesnit: dreaming that she's playing in sticky goo. *Torvald Batterbutter: dreaming that she's making butter candy. *Citrusella Flugpucker: dreaming that she's winning a blueberry pie eating contest. *Nougetsia Brumblestain: dreaming that she's snowboarding on the Ice Cream Mountains. Character appearance in each dream *Vanellope's dream: Ralph, Felix, Sergeant Calhoun, Cyber Guy, Detective Echo and the Candy People. *Rancis's dream: Vanellope, Taffyta, Roller Cyber and Lightning Cyber. *Taffyta's dream: Vanellope, Rancis, Candlehead and a real King Candy(not Turbo disguise). *Candlehead's dream: Vanellope, Kung-Fu Cyber, Flame Cyber, Detective Flare and Candle Cyber. *Gloyd's dream: Rancis, Swizzle, Pac-Man, Clyde and Paranormal Cyber. *Jubileena's dream: Vanellope, Rancis, and Peppermint Cyber. *Swizzle's dream: Ralph, Felix, Forest Cyber and Construction Cyber. *Snowanna's dream: Vanellope, Taffyta, Candlehead, Crumbelina and Adorabeezle. *Crumbelina's dream: Detective Shaft, Sleeks, Ironhand and Maple. *Adorabeezle's dream: Vanellope, Glacier Cyber, Winter Cyber, Glacier-Glacia and Princess Icy. *Minty Zaki's dream (English dub): Vanellope, Gymnast Cyber, Shamrock Green and Clover. *Minty Sakura's dream (Japanese dub): Vanellope, Shinobi Cyber, Blade Cyber, Detective Shadow and Candy Ninjas. *Sticky's dream: Vanellope, Minty Zaki, Torvald, Wind Cyber, Sky Cyber and Lady Skyshot. *Torvald's dream: Vanellope, Minty Zaki, Sticky and Holly-Polly. *Citrusella's dream: Vanellope, Jubileena, Sticky, Torvald and Nougetsia. *Nougetsia's dream: Vanellope, Adorabeezle, Glacier Cyber, Glacier-Glacia, Snow Cyber and Snowflake-Sally. Gallery Sugar_Rush_nightsky.jpg|Sugar Rush's Night Sky Night_Vanellope.png|Vanellope Von Schweetz in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Vanellope-Cards-413293880 Night_Rancis.png|Rancis Fluggerbutter in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Rancis-Cards-413293052 Night_Taffyta.png|Taffyta Muttonfudge in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Taffy-Cards-413293862 Night_Candlehead.png|Candlehead in a nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Candlehead-cards-412522117 Night_Gloyd.png|Gloyd Orangeboar in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Gloyd-Cards-413292662 Night_Jubileena.png|Jubileena Bing-Bing in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Jubileena-Cards-413292942 Night_Swizzle.png|Swiizzle "The Swizz" Malarkey in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Swizzle-Cards-413293694 Night_Snowanna.png|Snowanna Rainbeau in pajamas or nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Snowanna-Cards-413293480 Night_Crumbelina.png|Crumbelina DiCaramello in pajamas or nightgown by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Crembilina-Cards-413292464 Night_Adorabeezle.png|Adorabeezle Winterpop in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Adorabeezle-Cards-412518088 Night_Minty.png|Minty Zaki in pajamas (in English Dub) by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Minty_Sakura.png|Minty Sakura in a bathrobe (in Japanese Dub) by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Sakaru-Cards-413293451 Night_Sticky.png|Sticky Wipplesnit in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Torvald.png|Torvald Batterbutter in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Minty-Z-Cards-413293034 Night_Citrusella.png|Citrusella Flugpucker in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://kasevee123456789.deviantart.com/art/Jubileena-Cards-413292942 Night_Nougetsia.png|Nougetsia Brumblestain in pajamas by Kasevee123456789 http://www.deviantart.com/art/Adorabeezle-Cards-412518088 Songs *By'm Bye *Twinkle Twinkle Little Star *Lullaby And Good Night Trivia *This takes the place a couple of days after Vanellope crossed the finish line to reset the game or the film. *Snow Cyber and Snowflake-Sally are the only cybernoids from Glacier Games who made their first appearances in the show. *Taffyta, Snowanna and Citrusella are the only dreams that doesn't feature any cybernoid appearances. *Vanellope is the only Sugar Rush racer who appears in most dreams on each racer. *Shinobi Cyber, Blade Cyber, Detective Shadow and the Candy Ninjas are exclusive only in the Japanese dub of this show since they appeared in Minty Sakura's dream. Category:Wreck It Ralph Spin Offs Category:Shorts